


Christmas on the Waverider

by magpielark101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpielark101/pseuds/magpielark101
Summary: Just a small fluff fic about Christmas shenanigans on the Waverider.  It takes place in Season One with the original team.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow

Rip woke to the sounds of Christmas carols echoing through the hallways. It wouldn’t have been too bad of a way to wake up except for the off-key singing that was belting along to the lyrics of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

As the sounds of singing got closer, the torture of his poor ears ended when he heard somebody knocking on his door.

“Riiipppp!!! Wake up!!!” Sara said in a singy-songy voice through the door “Its Christmas morning!!!”

When Rip failed to respond in a timely manner, the knocking became more aggressive.

“Rip I swear if you’re not up in the next minute I will come in there and you do not want me to come in there.”

Rip grumbled a bit as he slowly rolled out of bed about insubordinate crew members and annoying blond hair assassins who was way too excited for chirstmas. He finally managed to find the willpower to get out of his warm blanket cocoon and swung his feet onto the cold metal grating below.

He then proceeded to grumble some more while walking toward the door and ran his hand fruitlessly through his hair as he attempted to tame his awful bedhead.

When he reached his door, he opened it and asked testily, “Yes, Ms. Lance?”

Before double taking when he saw what she was wearing, she was decked out in big blue poofy reindeer slippers complete with a small bell on the nose that jingled a bit each time she moved her foot. She was also wearing comfortable looking fuzzy pajama pants and was wearing reindeer antlers, but the worse part was her large gaudy looking Christmas sweater with creepy smiling snowmen, reindeers, and Christmas trees.

“What on earth are you wearing Sara?” Rip said so shocked that her first name slipped out

“What are you taking about Rip? Don’t you like my outfit?” Sara asked sadly looking at him with her big blue eyes

Rip quickly backtracked, “Oh no… I love it’s… it’s great. I was just taken by surprise of how er… festive it is.”

“Great!” Sara said happily with a humorous glint in her eyes

“Well then here you go Rip!” She said while shoving an identical pair of previously unnoticed reindeer antlers into his surprised hands and as he fumbled to grab them surprised, “And don’t say you don’t like Christmas I heard you humming Frosty the Snowman under your breath yesterday in your office.” She said with a knowing look her eyes barley suppressing the humor she felt

Rip blushed just a bit he thought he was alone when singing it!

“Well still Ms. Lance…”

“Aannnd don’t forget you want to set a festive spirit for the rest of your teammates right? Team spirit and everything? A good captain has to set a good example.”

“Fine.. fine” Rip said defeated “Let me just get changed” He hoped that while he was changing Sara would forget about the ridiculous reindeer antlers and have found a different victim.

“Ok see you soon Rip! And don’t forget your antlers!” She said happily, but her eyes threatened bodily harm if he decided to “forget” them.

“Great.” Rip muttered back unenthusiastically and closed the door turning back into his room

He tossed the antlers onto a chair before collapsing back onto his bed.

“Ugh… Why would I ever think a team would be a good idea?” He thought to himself and tiredly rubbed his hands over his eyes.

He refused to let himself think about the fact that this would be his first Christmas in a long time without Miranda and Jonas. Jonas was still of the age of believing in Father Christmas, so last Christmas Eve they all stayed up late making cookies together and eating the slightly burned cookies on the couch together.

He quickly rubbed away the prickling of tears and reminded himself of the fact that the rest of the crew would be missing their families too.

With that reminder, he pushed away all other thoughts of self-pity and pushed himself into a sitting position before getting ready. Before he left his room, he grabbed the blasted reindeer antlers lying on the chair.

\--

He carefully opened his bedroom room and looked out from behind the door into the hallway making sure it was empty before he exited his room. He looked around once again before putting the fuzzy brown antlers on his head while wondering where Sara even got them in the first place. At least, he grudgingly admitted to himself, they were pretty comfortable unlike the annoying plastic ones that pinched behind the ears.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he walked in stopped shook and shook his head before trying to control his mirth, “What Mr. Rory are you wearing?” he asked.

Mick was sitting slumped over leaning on the counter and nursing a bottle of beer looking generally depressed, but it was obvious from what he was wearing that Rip wasn’t the only one who Sara woke up.

Mick had an identical pair of reindeer antlers with a thick red ribbon twined around the antlers and tied tightly under his chin in a bow to keep the antlers secure.

Mick glared and tilted the bottle in the general direction of Rip’s head, “You have nothing to laugh at look at what your wearing.”

Rip’s hand went defensively to touch his antlers before responding tauntingly, “Well at least mine doesn’t have a big red ribbon tied around in a bow under my chin.”

If possible Mick’s scowl became deeper and he took a swig from the bottle before growling out, “Well Blondies faster than I thought she would be. The first pair she gave me I burned, so in revenge she somehow managed to get another pair and tie it on my head.”

Rip barley managed to stifle his laughter enough to ask, “Why didn’t you just burn the second pair.”

“Because I’m not stupid. When Blondie gets all hyped up with some idea, she gets dangerous.”

“Mmhhmm… That’s exactly it… Its not that you would be scared of Miss. Lance would you?” Rip asked slyly before grabbing an apple from the counter and escaping quickly from the room.

Mick just glared at the empty spot that their Captain stood before sighing in annoyance and tossing the empty bottle into the trash. He stopped by the fridge to grab another before following after his annoying Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Rip arrived in the console room still eating his apple and blinked once before sighing.

“Why is it always his team?” He wondered

In the corner of the console room near his office, there was a huge Christmas tree. It was so big that the top hit the ceiling and bent over. A complex system of flashing red, blue, white, and green Christmas lights surrounded the tree and were tied to the chairs and other objects to keep it upright.

He turned to the only other person in the room and asked Snart, “Mr. Snart where did you acquire this tree?”

“Well Rip it’s a long story.” Snart said with a smirk “Would you believe me if I said it just appeared here?”

Rip just groaned, “Gideon where did this tree come from and all the lights?”

“Miss Lance and Mr. Snart appeared to have acquired the tree from a forest in Canada from 5,000BC and Mr. Snart acquired the lights in 2016 from Walmart.”

“Let me guess, they also commandeered the jump ship for this little shopping trip?” Rip asked angrily.

“You would be correct Captain Hunter.”

“And why did you not inform me of this little trip Gideon?”

“Miss Lance asked me not to disclose the information to you unless you asked.” Gideon replied calmly

“Great!” Rip said throwing his hands up exasperatedly “Even my AI is turning against me!”

Rip turned to interrogate Snart, but he disappeared during his conversation with Gideon.

“Where did he go Gideon?” Rip asked

“Mr. Snart asked me to not disclose this information.”

Rip just huffed angrily and walked to his office collapsing into his chair. Why was it always his crew who acted like children?

As he sat fuming in his chair, he didn’t hear Stein knocking on the door.

“Rip? We are all in Sara’s room and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?” He asked hesitantly

“That’s where he went did he?” Rip asked Gideon

“Indeed Captain.” She replied

Rip sighed again, but calmer before answering Stein’s question, “Yes, I would like to join you. Let’s just make a quick stop first.” He said with a small smile

\--

When Rip and Stein finally arrived at Sara’s room, they found the rest of the team sprawled out across the room. They looked up when they saw Rip and Stein in the doorway and Ray asked incredulously “Rip what are you wearing?”

Rip blushed a bit because he completely forgot about the antlers he was wearing and moved to take them off when Sara intervened, “Don’t you dare Rip.” She said glaring at him before turning to glare at Ray, “Anyways they look adorable. Don’t they Raymond?” She said dangerously.

Ray quickly nodded his head thoroughly cowed by Sara and replied, “Of course.”

Before Sara could reply, Snarts drawl cut through, “What’s in the bag gentleman?”

“Oh this?” Rip asked pretending to sound surprised “I thought if we were getting into the spirit of Christmas we should have a little competition.” He finished slyly 

At this point, the team were all looking at the bags they were holding 

“Oooh! Oooh! Are we going to make snowmen! Or decorate cookies?” Ray asked excitedly

“Well Mr. Palmer not exactly.” Rip said and pulled a large box out of one of the bags and on the box was a picture of a gingerbread house. 

“Yes!” Jax said happily pumping his fist “I’m great at gingerbread houses!”


	3. Chapter 3

10 Minutes Later:

“I hate gingerbread houses!” Jax said annoyed as he flopped onto Sara’s bed “The stupid little walls just won’t stay up and it all just falls over!”

“Stop complaining Jefferson!” Stein said impatiently “It is not that hard. Look at the magnificent house that Ms. Lance, Mr. Snart, and Mr. Rory are making.”

“I swear Mick if that’s the chimney you are eating…!” Sara said angrily as she looked a Mick who was eating a suspiciously chimney-shaped gingerbread piece.

“Is it?” Mick asked curiously as he stared at the gingerbread in his hand “I thought it was just an extra piece.”

As he went to take another bite of the chimney, Sara let out an unidentifiable sound of annoyance and grabbed the piece from his hand right before it entered his mouth.

“Hey Blondie! I was eating that!” Mick said grumpily as he looked longingly at the chimney in Sara’s hand.

“Not anymore.” Sara said happily as she piped frosting all over the chimney trying to fill in the missing part before shoving it on the roof of their gingerbread house.

“Come on Rip! We can do this!” Ray said encouragingly.

Rip and Kendra were attempting to hold up the four walls of the house as Ray attempted to place the roof on it, but the roof just didn’t seem to fit.

“For the last time Dr. Palmer! The walls are upside down! The doors are not supposed to be facing inwards!” Rip said exasperatedly

“But then how are the gingerbread people supposed to get out?” Ray asked completely serious

Rip just stared at Ray for a few moments before declaring, “I give up!” and getting up.

He then joined Jax on Sara’s bed and watched the rest of the team as they worked on their houses with varying levels of success.

\--

“Ha! We did it!” Ray exclaimed happily as finally another 5 minutes later he and Kendra managed to place the roof gently on the house

He jumped up in elation and did his version of a victory dance which was part a wriggle and waving his hands in the air.

Unfortunately, during his dance, the dance the precarious walls of the gingerbread house tumbled down with a sad little splat of frosting.

Kendra put her hands in her face and just sighed while Ray looked sadly down at the collapsed house, “Aww… guys my house fell down.”

Ray looked so sad as he looked back up at Rip and said that. Rip heaved a sigh as he pulled himself off the bed.

“Mr. Jefferson, I will require your steady hands on the more complex parts of this construction.”

Jax just shook his head, “I’ll help Rip, but I’m not sure I’m the best guy for it. I mean look at what Grey and I built.”

As one the whole team looked over at Stein, who was attempting to add colored bits of candy to the precariously built house.

“At least it’s upright?” Rip said, “Now come and help Mr. Jackson.”

-  
“I give up!” Jax said exasperatedly “And for real now! This stupid house is not going to stay up no matter how many of us are helping.”

He attempted to carefully untangle himself from the pile of people on the floor.

“Hey watch the elbow kid!”

“If you put your smiling snowman sock in my face one more time, it will burn.”

“Jefferson! Careful! This is a very delicate stage!”

Finally, Jax managed to pull himself out and thew himself on the bed. He looked down at the scene below him with Sara, Kendra, Rip, and Grey each individually holding one wall of the house up while Mick and Snart held the base steady under the threat of Sara’s glare. 

“One wrong move…” She growled

“Ok guys we are almost there!” Ray said as he gently placed the roof of the house on top of the four walls. “Only the frosting left!”

Ray carefully grabbed the bag of frosting off the floor and accidently squeezed it too soon decorating Rip’s antlers with some bright purple additions.

“It’s fine” Rip said tiredly “Just frost the roof on the house, so we can all get off this floor. Somebody…” He said glaring at Kendra “Has their knee shoved into my ribcage.”

Kendra just glared back at him, her patience gone with the whole thing, “Well we would never have been in this position if somebody didn’t recommend ginger bread houses. How could you have ever thought we would be capable of this! Some of us can’t even manage to pour cereal without spilling it everywhere!”

Rip opened his mouth to snap back at her when Ray interrupted “It’s complete! It’s finished!”

Rip turned to look at the gingerbread house that was positively dripping with purple frosting and at his hands that were coated with the said frosting, “Err… It looks very nice Mr. Palmer.”

“Ya… It looks great Ray.” Kendra said trying and failing to sound enthusiastic

“It just needs some decorations!” Stein said from the corner where he was still working on his own house.

Mick mumbled under his breath to Snart, “Can I burn it?”

Snart opened his mouth to reply, when Sara hit them both over the head, “Shh… boys” even as she stared at the house a little confused.

All four walls and the house was coated with colorful bits of candy. While sometimes that wouldn’t be a bad look, the candy looked like it was haphazardly placed on the house upside down, sideways, and with no real pattern or coordination.

“Looks great Martin!” Ray said cheerfully “Will you pass me some of those green circle candies?”

“Of course!” He said enthusiastically while pushing his glasses farther up his face smearing frosting across his cheek.


End file.
